


Silver: Three drabbles

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Siriuss3's artwork, 'Dreams'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver: Three drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Siriuss3's artwork, 'Dreams'.

On a particularly cold night he pulls a blanket over them after laying his book aside, moving carefully to prevent waking Jack. He is fast asleep beside James, wrapped in his blue Navy coat, his head cradled in the crook of James’s arm. A silver bead in his hair gleams beguilingly in the candlelight, and James caresses it very lightly with a fingertip. Like him, it is almost fragile in appearance, almost pliant beneath James’s touch, and yet enigmatic and unyielding. He blows out the candle and the moonlight slides a shadow over them, Jack’s defencelessness visible only to James. 

 

*

 

When the heavy blanket of sleep covers the Caribbean, the stars come out one by one and call to them. The one with the wild, exuberant hair leans against the bulwark of his contented ship, his face upturned to soak in the moonbeams that surround him reverently. The one with the long dark hair and the summery green eyes pushes aside his bedcovers, charmed by the silvery pool of light from his balcony that delightedly welcomes him into its embrace. In that moment the sky is a deep ocean, the moon a pearl half-hidden in enticing waters, beckoning them both.

 

*

 

After the storm, when Jack has fallen into bed in exhaustion, he imagines that James is there, that he is resting his hand against James’s back, wordlessly telling him that he can sleep now. The Pearl rocks them gently, and he imagines that the placid moon is drifting unnoticed over the black ocean, ripples breaking its reflection, as quietly as silence is broken by the faintest of whispers. He whispers back, willing them both to recover, to let themselves be protected by the gentle swaying of the Pearl, to take sanctuary in the same dream and emerge from it anew.


End file.
